Una Noche en París
by MissCullenSwan08
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rosalie deciden hacer un viaje para desprenderse de todas sus obligaciones,vivian adictas al trabajo y esta vez todo seria diferente.Quien diria que en una noche cambiaria todo y mas si estan en Paris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer,yo solo escribo este fic :)**

**ashfashjkfjsgskgjds**

**holasssssss jajajaja**

**gracias ebycullen por ayudarme ya sabes soy muy mala para la compu bueno esta es mi historia y no me importa si me dejan reviews la cosa es les guste esto salio de mi cabeza por q por dios quien no quisiera q les pasara eso bueno a mi sii ya veran por q les digo q yo sueño q me paseee buenooo**

**byeeeeeeeee ;) jajajajaja**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

-bella…

-shhhh_ dije mientras volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios, era tan perfecto el momento que no importara lo que pasara, en verdad nunca espere que esto sucediera, pero parece que el destino me tenía algo preparado.

Nos separamos para respirar, abrió sus ojos y me hechizo con grandes ojos verdes como los de un felino. Alzo mi mano y me acaricio mi mejilla

-eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco _dijo mientras me daba castos besos en los labios

- lo mismo digo_ dije mientras agarraba la pluma de mi pequeño sobre

-dame tu mano_ dije con una sonrisa

Este me lo dio gustoso, sabia q pensaba q le daría mi numero de celular, sonreí ante la idea.

Muy delicadamente le dibuje un corazón arriba del dedo gordo .ya cuando termine me pare y puse mis manos en su cara y lo bese con todo el afecto y el cariño que sentía en el momento.

-me voy Edward

-q! adonde te vas

-Edward esta es la primera vez q nos vemos no sabemos nada ni del uno ni del otro, y mira como estamos-dije con un sonrojo mientras sonreía levemente- quiero ver si el destino te pondrá en mi camino.

-bella pase lo pase-dijo mientras se paraba y me atraía a él con sus brazos en mi cintura- se que desde ahora eres parte de mi vida ya que esta noche es especial

-esta es nuestra noche en parís_ dije mientras le depositaba un corto beso, y me soltaba de su agarre

-hasta luego Edward _ dije sin voltearme

-nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, no te dejare ir_ dijo en voz alta para q escuchara, esas palabras me asieron sonreís gire mi cabeza para verlo sobre el hombre y sonreí, este me respondió con un gran sonrisa

Que podría decir en una noche puede cambiar todo, y más si estas en parís.

* * *

**heyy gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado estoo viene junto con el primer cap;)**


	2. Tres Vidas Monótonas

**nota:ya saben lo q siempre dicen no me pertenece bla bla bla bla sisisisi ya saben oviamente no son mis personajesjajajaj ;)**

**srassssss fanaticaasss las q sueñas con algun dia ser la sra. Cullen adioss tienes mucha suerte bella -.-**

**rayos..**

**la vida es injusta**

**bueno otro cap ....no es su abligacion dejar reviews ya lo sabes jajajajja;)**

**pero a veces la tentacion es tan grande las comprendo chicas**

**bueno aki se los dejo**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Lo se lo se puede sonar tonto pero no puedo resistirme a la idea de huir si, si suena cobarde pero que puedo decir Alice me ha tratado de localizar toda esta semana pero yo no me eh dejado ver, se que ella quiere borrarme toda la tristeza que se me ha acumulado esta últimas dos semanas, ¿quieren saber por qué ? a pues la más simple razón que mi prometido me estuvo engañando ase no se tanto tiempo , me da igual no quiero saber, pero lo que me da coraje es que eh desperdicia ocho años de relación con "el", si bueno sé que no soy la ultima coca cola de desierto, pero tampoco soy tan fea como para q se rompa un espejo puede decirse, que soy una mujer de hábitos si lose nunca salgo de mis sacos negro ni de mi torta para ir a trabajar, si y si. Pero es q me siento cómoda con migo misma no es tanto pedir pero mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, cada vez q me es como si hubiera hecho un sacrilegio según ella eh hecho grandes pecados y tengo q ir a confesarme con la pasarela…en verdad me suena estúpido. Pero no le pongo mucha atención lo que dice ella.

Bueno ese no es el caso, se q me dejo por q no era tan atractiva al vestir, pero hay algo q siempre lo mantuvo loco.

Es mi gran capricho de ser virgen asta q me case. Es q lo que pasa es q mi madre René me a perturbado con que tengo q esperar hasta el matrimonio, bueno q puedo decir me parecía tonto, pero cuando tienes una madre tan sicópata q te insistía en llevarte al ginecólogo todos los viernes, psss....... Bueno, SIMPLEMENTE ME DABA MIEDO.

La cosa es q "el" simple mente no lo aguanto más y se revolcó con otra tipa, cosa q me duele y me izo abrir los ojos, me di cuenta q a Jacob lo quería pero no estaba enamorada, me izo tener tantos sentimientos encontrados q me quede catatónico por un día fue horrible, y me vinieron tantas preguntas ¿me iba a casar con él? ¿En serio creí q él era mi mundo? ¿Mi vida era monótona? ¿Cómo se veía nuestra relación en los ojos de los demás? .

Y así pasaron dos semanas en donde rondaban mi cabeza y pensar q con solo 24 años eso 8 años TODO se fue a al olvido y tanto que podía Hacer si podía Hacer bastante, tal vez retomar mi clases de ballet, hacerme un tatuaje temporal , si mi sueño platónico, OH viajar con mi mejores amig…..

"RINGGGGGGG, RINNNNGGGGG"

Mi teléfono celular me saco de mis pensamientos bueno q puedo decir estoy aquí a una esquina de mi trabajo tomando me un café en Starbucks tratando de arreglar este lío de vida. Pero no me molestaba el trabajo ya cuando la jefa eres tú no hay nadie quien te despida sí, soy exitosa pero para el amor soy un verdadero asco.

"RINNGGGGG RINGGGGG"

Conteste sin ni siquiera mirar

-Isabella Swan al habla_

-NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTAS, TE ESTOY VIENDO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE CUALQUIERA TACTICA PARA ESCAPAR SABRAS Q TE AGARRARE MAS TEMPRANO Q TARDE SWAN _dijo Alice ablando bajito

-por favor Alice ni siquiera sabes dónde estoy _dije con una sonrisita en los labios, mientras miraba la ventana que tenia al frente de la mesa q estaba sentada.

-psss estamos atrás tulló bella _ me dijo dos voces a mis espalda, fue tal el susto q sentí q se me iba la bebida por la nariz.

-ALICE, ROSE NO ME AGAN ESO MAS NUNCA ENTENDIERON _ las mire lo más divertida.

-si si lo que tu digas bella_ me dijo mi queridísima amiga Rosalie Hale.

Bueno que puedo decir de ella Rosalie Hale, rubia, curvas q matan, ojo azul, en ellos fríos con los que se meten con ella, pero todo un amor cuando está feliz y con sus amigas. Ella es la q me a apoyado en todo este problema con Jacob. Bueno ella no es la típica Barbie de malibu, No No No señores ella es única, q rubia se sabe todas las partes de motor de un Ferrari?? Nadie sabe la respuesta pues yo si damas y caballeros y esa persona es mi mejor amiga Rosalie hale, sí señor, ella ama los autos tanto como comer, si ella no es la típica modelo anoréxica ella si es una mujer q sabe comer si y vuelve loco a cualquier hombre q este cerca, lo q no saben ellos es piensa q es la rubia con curvas tonta, no OH. Pero digo mi amiga es la mejor abogada de estados unidos, si su vida es estresante pero es feliz, lo q no entiendo es cómo ase ella para trabajar y mantener el equilibrio con nosotras ya q ella es la más arrancada* q Alice y yo juntas. Pero bueno a veces me parecía tan fascinante su vida.

Pero tampoco me puedo olvidar de mi queridísima amiga Alice Brandon no, ella es como Espidi Gonzales, es tan imperativa q da miedo y más si se trata de moda tan solo pensarlo, brrrr me estremecí ,si y al quien le cuente como es ella, se imaginan a alguien fuerte, grande, yo q se la cosa es q la moraleja es "las apariencias engañan" si si , ella es chiquita mas q yo, cabello negro, corto con las puntas rebeldes q apuntan a todos lados pensando q te sacaran un ojo, ojos verdes , y con un gran corazón, y si me preguntan a q se dedica lo más seguro es q estarán pensando q es diseñadora, o se encarga en las imagen de alguien o es dueña de un salón de belleza yo q se, la cosa es q no es así ella es la q menos tiempo tiene q nosotras 2, ella es una gran doctora de la más prestigiosa hospital de new york, ella está encargada de la ala de cardiología, y constantemente es la q mas asuntos tienes y mas operaciones realiza ya q se lo piden por ser la mejor, y no tiene el tiempo ni para leer el folleto. Ella para mi es mi modelo a seguir al igual a rose, el secreto más grande de ella es q la imagen q tiene se lo debe al internet ya q por allí compra, constantemente repite" bendita seas la tecnología" .q puedo decir la vida de las 3 es mas monótona q la de cualquiera

-Código rojo, la hemos perdido-dijo Alice fingiendo alarmarse-ROSE necesita respiración de boca a boca _ dijo soltando una carcajada. Mientras rose se paraba de su silla y me miro fijamente.

-OH si ven mi vida no te perderé _ mientras fingía besarme en ese momento la aparte de un empujón mientras me retorcía de la risa.

-bueno ya ya-dijo Alice mientras se secaba un lagrima derramada-vengo aquí para q rose nos haga una propuesta.

-si bella antes q digas algo escucha mi historia_ dijo rose esperanzada

-OK te acuerdas cuando me gradúe

-claro cómo olvidarlo_ dije con una sonrisa picara en mis labios

-si!!! Ese día fue la emborrachada de mí vida chicas_ dijo Alice con una mueca en la cara tan solo verla me Mate de la risa

-bueno si, si pero ese no es el caso el caso es q se acuerdan q fui a parís ¿verdad?

-como olvidarlo cuando regresaste parecías retarda con esa sonrisa que traías

-que! Yo no tenía una sonrisa de retarda.

-claro q si ni a bella ni a mí nos quisiste contar, por lo cual no te obligamos a que nos dijeras pero sabia q tarde o temprano nos dirías y parece q hoy es el momento… q te parece bella nuestra querida rose va a escupir la sopa_ dijo Alice con cejas alzadas

-bueno bueno ya , les voy a decir por q no lo soporto mas ok_ dijo rose

**ROSALIE POV**

**Flashback**

**Si Sr. Ya tenía mi cartoncito* de graduada de leyes, estoy tan feliz todo el fuerzo tiene su recompensa y aquí estoy en parís pasando una maravillosas vacaciones para después ir al mundo real al gran bufet de new york, si en estos instantes mi vida era perfecta.**

**Hoy avía decidido ir unos de los grandes museos de parís para ver a la Monalisa , me avía arreglado con una falda negra y una sweater de lana a medio hombro con un sombrero tipo pintor y unas botas negras asta el tobillo… me sentía toda una francesa, Alice estaría orgullosa de mi. **

**Ya en el mismo museo me di cuenta que en unas de las salas de la entrada principal estaba atestada de periodistas, me hacer que a una de las recepcionistas de información.**

**-disculpe, que es lo que sucede?**

**-oh es que el príncipe de escocía esta asiendo una donación de unos de los descubrimientos de los ataúdes de los antiguos reyes… es fascinante te invito a que la mires el próximo año_ dijo alegre**

**-oh muchas gracias-ya dándome la media vuelta pero justo me acorde de algo-por cierto sabes dónde está la monalisa?_ le dije con un sonrojo.**

**-oh si sigues recto, doblas a la izquierda y es el segundo pasillo a la mano derecha _dijo con una sonrisa**

**-oh muchas gracias. Dijo mientras caminaba**

**Ya cuando doble en el pasillo, ahí estaba la monalisa a todo su esplendor es verdad lo que dicen que en las fotos no le asen justicia, me acerque un poco para verla de cerca, y admirarla mas, este era uno de los momento en donde mis mejores amigas las extrañaba, ya me podría imaginar a bella saltando como Alice, y Alice quejándose querando ir de compras tan solo pensarlo me sacaba una sonrisa. Me abrase a mi misma sintiéndome sola, entendía que tener un respiro pero las añoraba. Saque rápidamente mi cel. y les mande un mensaje de texto a bella.**

_**Bella:**_

_**No sabes cuándo quisiera q estés alado mío para verte la cara en el lugar donde estoy, es el tipo de momentos kodak donde se que estarías tan imperativa como Alice, y se q Alice estaría tan desesperada para irse de compras, pero bueno q puedo solo hacer se lo q te voy mandar una foto de la Monsalisa. Se te quiere mucho controla a la enana y para ti tenle paciencia**_

_**Las Quiere desde Paris **_

_**Rose**_

_**By the way: las extraño, me hacen falta**_

**Puse en enviar, y en ese mismo momento me aleje un poco para tomar la foto justo cuando ya la estaba enviando, me iba a sentar en una de las sillas que avían en el museo pero en el momento pise mal y casi me caigo, pero me estaba cayendo al suelo unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por la cintura evitando que me callera al piso.**

**Abrí mis ojos para darle las gracias a la persona q me allá auxiliado, pero lo que nunca espere fue toparme con dos ojos azul cielo q me miraban con admiración. No pude evitar sonrojarme, la mayoría de las veces no soy torpe pero al parecer esta era la excepción**

**-** **Miss est juste milieu, vous avez besoin de quelque chose**?** _ dijo en francés (señorita se encuentra bien, necesita algo? )**

**-Perdón solo hablo español_ dije sonrojándome más, estar con bella es mal influencia**

**-se encuentra bien? _ dijo con una voz grave, no me avía dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero, mi salvador era alto, grandes músculos definidos, diferente tenía el pelo chocolate rizado , y unos hoyuelos al cuando sonríe salen, me sorprendió que tuviera un traje Armani( gracias alice al identificar buenos prospectos), resumido esta guapísimo, MEJOR DICHO DE MUERTE.**

**-si gracias_ dije con una sonrisa al medio lado mientras me sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.**

**-Permítame presentarme soy Emmet Mccarthy _ dijo mientras me sonreí enseñando unos hermosos hoyuelos q me derritieron.**

**-Rosalie Hale_ dije mientras le extendía la mano. Esta me la agarró sintiendo una vibración o mejor dicho como una ráfaga de electricidad q me estremeció, este también lo tubo q sentirá ya q se quedo viendo nuestras manos juntas antes de q alzara nuestras manos y besara con delicadeza mi mano. No pude evitarme sonrojarme, RAYOS estoy se está asiendo una costumbre, no me juntare mas con bella es mala influencia.**

**-un gusto rose_ dijo con una sonrisa**

**Desde este momento supe que ya no me sentiría tan solo en mi estadía en parís**

_**2 semanas después**_

**Emmet era todo lo que una chica podía pedir, era sensible, gracioso, comprensible, respetoso, era todo, era todo para mí.**

**Todos los días siempre teníamos una aventura nueva, me dijo q venia de escocía y que trabaja en el gobierno, era 2 años mayor que yo, y le gustaba los carros tanto como a mí. Después de 3 días nos dimos cuenta q avía química entre nosotros por lo cual dimos es siguiente paso, según el soy su novia, pero yo no sé si pudiera tener una relación a larga distancia, por lo cual lo sentía como una aventura de verano, pero a medida q pasan los días me doy cuenta que esto es más de lo q imagine, me eh dado cuenta q me eh enamorado, este mismo día se lo diré no podría mas, pasaron las horas hasta que ya nos encontrábamos en unos de los parques de parís, según Emmet quería q el me enseñara cada rincón de parís. No sé en qué momento fue en donde iniciaba nuestra sesión de besos, no pude mas y lo abrase por el cuello me aleje solo un poco para verlo a los ojos.**

**-te amo_ dijimos los dos a la vez**

**Fue tan íntimo el momento que lo abrase ocultando mi cabeza en su cuello, y se me salieron las lágrimas de la emoción.**

**Y desde ese momento todo fue historia**

**Fin del flash Back**

-chicas?_ dije un poco insegura de cómo se lo agarren. Seguían sin moverse ni hablar ni hacer ningún gesto solo me miraban fijamente.

-YO SABIA Q ABIA PASADO ALGO_ grito Alice

-Alice por dios cállate_ dijo bella

-Rose por eso me dijiste que querías que te acompañara a parís?_ dijo Alice

-si- en ese momento me voltíe a donde bella, y la señale con el dedo- y tu vas a venir

-pero….

-NADA_ dijimos Alice y yo a la vez

-solo imagínate bella tu, rose y yo en parís_ dijo Alice agarrando a bella por los hombros y alzando una mano mientras la movía lentamente como pintando el aire y mirando el mas allá. Solo la cara de bella lo decía todo era su típica cara de WTF!

No aguante mas y estalle en carcajadas igual q bella, esta Alice izo un puchero y me saco la lengua como tan infantil q era… me recordó a mi Emi cada vez que me quería ver feliz. Tengo que convencer a bella

-por favor bella ven a parís con nosotras eso excelente para ti, además quiero que conozcan a emmet de tantas veces que le eh hablado de ustedes que él desea sabes quienes son las q me controlan_ dije mientras agachaba la mirada y me sonrojaba…estaba segura q funcionaria.

Escuche un suspiro

-ok cuando nos vamos?_ dijo bella

- en 2 días!_ dijo Alice emocionada

-QUEEEEEEEE!!!_ GRITO BELLA

_**FIN DEL CAP #1**_

* * *

***arrancada:en mi pais es una palabra donde es el tipo de personas q son las q mas se animan en las fiestas osea el alama de la fiesta ;)**

***cartonsito: como dicen en mi pais si no tienes el cartonsito(diploma) no vas a ningun lado....en pocas palabras no se de q vas a vivir**

***espidi gonzales: el q no alla visto NO tuvo infancia.... fue la mejor comica jajaja el q no sabe quien es metase a you tube ;)**

**espero q les alla gustadoooooo jajajaja**

**solo tenia dos hechos pero ya estoy terminando la dos ;) jajajaj no se desesperen**

**otra vez: gracias ebycullen por enceñarme a subir lo caps :)**

**muaxiiii**


	3. El Chico Turbio

**_LOSE LOSE ME HE PORTADO MUY MAL CON USTEDES Y NO HE SUVIDO LOS CAP...BUENO DEJENME DECIRLE QUE COMO RECOMPENSA TENGO YA 3 HECHOS_**

**_WOEEEEE....SIIII APLAUSOS....LA VAGA DE MISS CULLEN POR FIN SE PUSO LAS PILAS.....jajajajajajajaja_**

**_PERO ESA ES LA BUENA NOTICIA, Y LA MALA ES QUE LO SUBIRE UNO POR DIA ESTE ES PRIMERO JAJAJAJA....SI SI CACHITOS_**

**_LA COSA ES QUE BUENO ES PERO QUE LO DIFRUTEN BLA BLA BLA BLA_**

**_NO ES OBLIGACION MANDAR REVIEWS BLA BLA BLA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE "SM" BLA BLA BLA BLA_**

**_JAJAJAJA_**

**_XOXO_**

**_MISS CULLEN SWAN08_**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

"EL CHICO TURBIO"

Bella POV

-Alice por dios deja de saltar_ dije mientras estábamos buscando las maletas en el aeropuerto de parís.

-pero bella por dios, ya estamos en parís, te podrás imaginar todo lo que podemos hacer oh va hacer tan emocionantes, además hoy ni abra tiempo de descansar ya suficientes horas de sueño as gastado en el avión, hoy será oficialmente tu trasformación_ dijo dominada por el éxtasis, a veces pienso que me arrepiento de lo que le dije, pero después recuerdo porque lo hice, si tenían razón mis amigas tenia que demostrarle a mi misma que puedo salir de los hábitos que me puedo ver bien, y que puedo seducir a cualquier hombre que se mete conmigo. Esto no lo estoy asiendo por Jacob, no esto lo estoy asiendo para demostrádmelo a mí misma. Así que les dije a mis mejores amigas que en este viaje iba a nacer la nueva bella, la dura, la q no le teme a nada, guapa, y con nuevas oportunidades. Por lo cual Alice esta asiendo mas de cien ideas de cómo me cambiara según ella mi primera presentación como mi nueva yo, es un fiesta de disfraces del tiempo casa blanca, donde rose se reencontraría con Emi! Tratando de fingir su voz.

-vamos chicas nos espera el auto_ dijo rose ya con su maleta de mano, ella se le notaba a kilómetros que se estaba muriendo de los nervio, ya que por los q nos a contado tienes más o menos diez meses de no verse frente a frente.

-por dios denle una pastilla a esta que se me va a morir de los nervios_ dijo Alice

-hace calor_ dije en un susurro y era verdad me estaba asando, además por el simple hecho que estábamos en verano, si no por el sofoco de tanta gente en el aeropuerto

-yo te dije que no pusieras tanta tela al cuerpo- dijo Alice regañándome- pero NO la señorita dijo que no era apropiado para ir a un aeropuerto, por dios mira cómo va Rosalie y eso que no advirtió.

Y era verdad rose no dijo que en esta época hacía mucho calor en el día pero en la noche era otro tema. Esta rose llevaba un short y una camisa holgada de tiras que hace que se le vea toda la mitad de la espalda y de un diseño único, pero lo que más me daba risa eran sus zapatos tipo hombre, y solo lo hizo para molestar a Alice, que obviamente dio con su objetivo. Pero en mi opinión no será capaz de ir vestida nunca a un aeropuerto mas que somos conocidas en new york y si los paparazis solo me hubieran tomado fotos a mi ya que fui la ultima en meterme en la aduana, por que si nos hubiera tomado fotos a nosotras tres juntas, lo más seguro es que Alice y Rose serian el próxima portada de la revista OK.

Ya que al igual q rose, Alice estaba vestida de una forma no muy formal que digamos, esta tenía unos jeans celestes con unas botas como las películas de vaqueros, una camisa larga como bata hasta el muslo con un gran dibujo de Mickey y un abrigo de lana gris y su famosa cartera fendi, que puedo decir puede parecer una mal vestida para la ocasión pero siempre se verá radiante.

En cambio yo estoy vestida como si fuera la esposa de un musulmán, llevaba unos pantalones de tela gris que parece la segunda piel de mis piernas con unas botas negras. Una camisa de botones azul que parece de hombre, pero no lo es, así es el modelo. Con una gabardina negra y una pañoleta azul oscura, si para mí esto era apropiado y no me importa todas las quejas que ah hecho esta Alice, pero al fin y al cabo apenas que toque parís sabía que ya no podía mandarme en mi forma de vestir, pero aprovecharía hasta el último momento.

No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en el hotel Mayfair, era de lo más sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante era uno de los mejores hoteles en París. Ya cuando me avía acercado a la recepcionista esta era una rubia con ojos verdes, con su traje de recepción, al parecer era el uniforme del hotel. Ya cuando me llego el turno esta me miro con cara de amabilidad fingida.

- Bienvenue sur mon nom est Amélie réservation Mayfai est que je peux aider _ dijo la tal Amelie ( Bienvenidos al Mayfai mi nombre es Amelie tiene reservación en que puedo ayudarle?)

-J'ai une réservation au nom de Hale, Brandon et Swan_ dije (tengo una reservación a nombre de Hale, Brandon y Swan)

Esta miro algo en su computadora buscando los datos, ya cuando los encontró dio una cara de sorpresa al instante miro a mi y a mis amigas y agarro el teléfono, pude escuchas algo de la conversación

-M. Angelo déjà là ... je sais ... il était censé rendre compte ... si je comprends bien ... Je sais que c'est très important ... Je sais, je sais que c'est sa petite amie et je dois la traiter comme une reine (rio) ... va lui appel qui est déjà là ou va attendre ... Je comprends ... Je vais vous donner la chambre que nous sommes d'accord ... je veux dire ... jusque-là _dijo( Sr. Ángelo ya están aquí...lo sé…se suponía que tenía que darme cuenta…si lo entiendo…sé que es muy importante…lo sé, sé que es su novia y que tengo que tratarla como una reina (rio)…va a llamarlo para decirle que ya esta acá o va a esperar… entiendo…le daré la habitación que acordamos…entiendo…hasta luego).

Esta se voltio a mi me regalo una gran sonrisa y después miro encima de mi hombro me imagino que estaba viendo mis amigas que miraban fijamente la cara de Amelie ya que ellas no entendía ni una pisca de francés, si hubieran entrado conmigo a la clase de francés lo más seguro que rose se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Me reí en lo abajo. Mire a Amelie y esta me regalo una sonrisa.

-il ya un problème _dije( hay algún problema).

-ne vous inquiétez pas, il y avait un problème avec votre réservation et nous avons changé pour le meilleur J'espère que vous aimez notre séjour, et si vous avez des problèmes s'il vous plaît Serna savoir sa chambre est le 231ème leur souhaite les plus belles vacances _ dijo (no se preocupe, ha habido un problema con su reservación y le hemos cambiado por una mejor espero que le guste nuestra estadía y si tiene algún problema no dude en a sernos saber su habitación es la 231 les deseo las mejores vacaciones) esta me regalo una gran sonrisa y me entrego la llave.

-merci_ dije (gracias)

Me volví a donde mis amigas y estas me miraban serias

-sabes tienes razón_ dijo rose

-si estoy con ella_ dijo Alice con un puchero

-ok no entiendo, de que me perdí_ dije mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador

-debimos a ver entrado a ese curso contigo_ dijo rose.

-te lo dije_dije, mientras el elevador se dirigía asta nuestro piso, pero en ese momento me acorde de la llamada telefónica de Amelie.

-Rose?

-si?_ dijo mientras buscaba algo en su cartera, lo mas seguro que su movil.

-tu chico tiene algo que ver con que nos cambiara la habitación?

-QUE!!!!!!!!?_grito Alice y Rose

-si cuando la recepcionista llamo por teléfono bueno tal vez escuche algo_ dije mientras bajaba la mirada y me sonrojaba.

-Bueno habla que dijo ?_ dijo Alice

-al parecer estaban esperándonos, me sorprende, aunque no debería-lo ultimo lo dije en un suspiro-bueno la cosa es que parece que tenían esperando la novia de cierto chico y al parecer tenían que llamarla para avisarle ya está instalada en el hotel. Dije mirando a Rose a los ojos.

-no lo puedo creer en verdad creo que a veces se pasa de sobreprotector_ dijo ella como para ella misma

-al parecer tu chico tiene más influencias de lo que pensaba_ dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Rose

-si también pienso lo mismo_ le dije mirando a Rose.

-Estás seguro que trabaja en el gobierno?_ le dijo Alice a Rose con la ceja alzada

-Claro que estoy segura si este solo se la pasaba con guardaespaldas y más seguridad, era la misma seguridad que usaba el presidente con su hija, se acuerdan de ese caso verdad?

-si_ dijimos Alice y yo al anisó

-bueno todos ellos tenían el escudo de Escocia en la chaqueta, dudo mucho que sea algo turbio_ dijo rose con el seño fruncido

-bueno al parecer el chico de rose tiene más influencia de lo que pensábamos, ¿qué te parece bella? _dijo Alice alzando las cejas

-nada creo que rose se saco la lotería- dije mientras miraba a rose y la abrazaba-además creo que se lo merece, me encanta verte radiante amiga_ dije mirándola

-gracias chicas las adoro, además se que ustedes también lo encontraran pase lo que pase_ dijo mientras dejábamos las maletas encima del sofá.

Me sorprende q Emmet allá conseguido este habitación ya que cuando habia averiguado no habia, si definitivamente, el chico de Rose tenía sus influencias (mi perfil)

-bueno chicas vámonos_ dijo Alice

-no Alice estoy cansada_ trate de persuadirla

-nada de eso así que YAAAA!

-pero…

-NADA

-Alic…

-NO TU ME LO PROMETISTE ADEMAS VAS A IR Y YA-dijo con cara roja del enojo-ADEMAS YA HICE LA RESERVACION EN EL SALON ASI QUE VAMOS.

-bueno mientras tu torturas a bella yo me quedo a descansar además…_dijo rose

-NADA DE ESO SEÑORITA USTED VIENE POR QUE DEBE ESTAR COMO UNA ESTRELLA PARA CUANDO SE ENCUENTRE CON SU GALAN

-pero estoy cansada _dijo rose con una mueca

-NADA

-ALICE

-ROSE

-ALICE

-BELLA AYUDAME

-NO ROSE SI A MI ME TORTURA TI TAMBIEN NO ES JUSTO QUE TODO YO

-BELLA

-ROSE

-¡¡¡YA CALLENSE Y VAMONOS JOVENES!!_dijo Alice mientras nos agarraba de las muñecas, agarrábamos nuestras carteras y nos empujaba a la salida de la habitación

Bueno adiós bella aburrida, hola bella extrovertida.

* * *

**_HOLAAAAAA_**

**_JAJAJJ ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO TODAVIA NO SUVIRE EL HOTEL PERO SI LAS ROPA CON LAS QUE FUERON AL AEROPUERTO_**

**_JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJ_**

**_EHHHHH Y COMO LAS QUIERO DEJAR CON LAS GANAS LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO ;)_**

**_CAP#3_**

**_"ENGREIDO"_**

_"-déjame presentarte a Emmet Marccthy –ella se voltio así Emmet- Emmet esta es la famosa bella"_

_"-Me permite esta pieza?_ dijo una voz aterciopelada"_

_"-y quién te ha dicho que se bailar?- lo mire burlonamente"_

_"-es la primera vez que me rechazan-dijo"_

**_JA JA_**

**_SE QUE SE QUEDARON CON LAS GANAS AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

**_BUENO YA SABEN NO ES SU OBLIGACION DE MANDAR REVIEWS...PERO SE QUE LES TENTA EL BOTON VERDE:D_**

**_TA TAI!!!_**


	4. Engreido

**BUENASSSSSS!!!**

**JAJAJAJAJA**

**LO SE LOSE **

**PERO ES QUE NO ME PUDE RESISTIR SABEN COMO SE SIENTE QUE TU MSN EMPIESE ASER RINGG RINGG PARA SABER Q LA GENTE ME PONE COMO ALERTS O YO QUE**

**MANNN ME SIENTO HAPPY HAPPY JAJAJAJAJ**

**POR LO CUAL SERA BUENA SAMARITANA Y LES DEJARE ¡¡¡¡EL GRAN ENCUENTRO!!!!**

**ES QUE EN VERDAD SI ME ASEN ESO A MI ME PONDRIA TAN DESESPERA SISISI LAS ENTIENDO **

**BUENO YA ESTAN LOS LINCK EN MI PROFILE**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO**

**BY THE WAY...TAL VEZ ME DEMORE CON EL 4....NO LO EH CORREJIDO ;) (SORRY YO SOY EL ESPANTO PARA MI PROF DE ESPAÑOL JAJAJAJA)**

**XOXO**

**MissCullenSwan08**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

"ENGREIDO"

BELLA POV

Al bajar del auto para entrar al evento, supe que en estos momentos que tanto Rose como Alice estábamos tan nerviosa que no parábamos de mirar a todos lados, pero me llegaron las imágenes de ayer cuando Alice puso todo cuerpo sudor y alma para cambiarme, y tengo que admitirlo no me reconozco, se puede decir que ayer hemos asaltado todas las tiendas de París para hacer mi nuevo guardarropa aun que pienso que es una exageración, pero según ella teníamos que recuperar tanto tiempo de malas compras por mi parte y ella ya se había cansado de comprar por internet. Pero tengo que admitir que ella hizo un gran trabajo, digo hizo que Rosalie se viera mil veces mejor de lo que ya se ve, y yo debo admitir que me veo bien mejor de lo que pensaba puede decirse que me veo linda.

Ya adentro en el salón vino un recepcionista se encargo de nuestros abrigos debo decir que este ha quedado con la boca abierta al vernos pero debo admitir nos vemos bien, la primera en quitarle la gabardina azul oscura es de Alice esta lleva un vestido gris arriba de la rodilla, con una tela transparente con finos diseños cosidos a mano sin mangas. Simplemente hermoso, hoy Alice decidió que se vería natural, su cabello lo había arreglado aplacándolo todo liso con las puntas hacia abajo y adornándolo con una flor en su pelo, por su puesto gris del mismo color del vestido, con unos tacones plateados, simplemente se veía hermosa.

La segunda en sacarse la gabardina negra fue rose, esta llevaba un vestido rosado sencillo solo de tela strapless arriba de la rodilla pero simplemente hermoso, llevaba un collar de perlas rosadas y blancas que le daban ese toque al vestido, ella al igual que Alice iba maquillada al natural, pero sus hermosos risos de oro los tenia recogido donde dos mechos a cada lado de la cara adornaba, esta llevaba un lazo en el pelo de la misma tela del vestido que asía realzar su belleza, esta calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros, no había palabras para decir lo radiante que se veía.

Luego vino el recepcionista a donde yo estaba, para entregarle mi gabardina blanca, ya cuando se la entregue les juro que me sentí intimidada por la mirada del recepcionista que solo me miraba de arriba abajo, rápidamente enfoque mi mirada al piso al mismo tiempo que se me acumula la sangre a las mejillas. Llevaba un vestido rojo strapless sencillo arriba de la rodilla ni más ni menos, mi maquillaje era algo distinto al de las chicas mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo escarlata del mismo color que el vestido mis ojos los realzaron con delineador y mis pestañas se ven tres veces más grande definitivamente creo que el maquillaje ase maravillas, ya que ni para mi trabajo lo uso demasiado se puede decir que polvo y un brillo es suficiente, y ni hablar de mi pelo yo antes lo tenía cerca de la cintura ahora lo tenía en capas debajo de los hombros y rizado para la ocasión adornado con una bincha plateada con una gran flor blanca esta estaba colocada de frente con la flor cerca de mi ojo izquierdo, tenía unos zapatos negros capaz de matarme por la altura del tacon pero como dijo Alice la belleza cuesta y para ti en vez de costar te dolerá, tan solo recordarlo me sacaba una carcajada de lo cierto que era. Sentí como me cogían la muñeca sacándome de mis pensamientos, rápidamente aparte la mirada del piso para encontrarme con Alice que me apurara ya que ella quería que nosotras entremos todas juntas. Al pasar la recepción y entrar por las grandes puertas de roble.

Fue como entrar a otra época.

Los hombre estaban vestido como el padrino, algunos simplemente usaban smoking pero con el toque del bigote falso, otros se vestían de detective, mafiosos que puedo decir. Pero ni hablar de las mujeres muchas de ellas vestida a lo tipo Moulin Rouge, otras solamente tenía vestidos largo con la clásica bincha de pluma a un lado, tengo que admitir se me bajo el autoestima todas las que estaban en la sala era simplemente era diosas tanto como Alice y Rosalie.

Ablando de Rosalie esta desapareció de un momento a otro solo Alice y yo estábamos juntas.

-Rose? _ le pregunte a Alice?

-no tengo idea apenas que traspasamos las puertas ella desapareció como por arte de magia…PFFFF_ dijo mientras así con sus manos una mímica de explosión. Se me escapo una risita.

-pero rose no nos puede hac…_dije

-ALI, BELLA!_ grito rose

Rápidamente Alice y yo volteamos para encontrar a Rose en los brazos de un chico grande y musculoso pero definitivamente guapo y esa sonrisa de niño travieso, ya creo porque Rose está muerta por él, pero el tal Emmet no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no sus dos amigos que estaban con él y la cantidad de guardaespaldas que los seguían, el de su izquierda era un flaco pero musculoso rubio y unos grandes ojos azules que intimidan pero a la misma vez te asían sentir cómoda, por mi mente paso como serán esos ojos cuando estarán furiosos, me estremecí ante la idea, ya me recordaban a mi cuando se trataba de negocios una fría, dura, sin corazón ni sentimientos y a la vez sin pasión a veces pienso que esa es la razón por la cual yo repelo a todo hombre que se me acerca, baje la mirada al instante de pensar en eso, pero subí rápidamente la cabeza ya que en este viaje me jure no ser vulnerable, al lado derecho de la pareja estaba hombre alto guapo desgarbado, con el pelo cobrizo revuelto, unos magníficos ojos verdes como los de unos felinos preparados para atacar su presa, pero a la vez dulzura, un cuerpo que se notaba que atreves del smoking era definido fuerte, bueno en pocas palabras musculoso, tan solo imaginármelo hacia que mi mente me jugara mala jugadas, es como si yo esperar a que sus brazos me envolviera con sus brazos y espero que poco a poco sus lab…ISABELLA EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSADO.

-bella?_ dijo Rosalie mientras rápidamente alzo la cabeza del piso, tenía esa mala costumbre de cuando me meto en mi cabeza agache la cabeza solo ella y Ali saben lo más seguro es que ahora les diga que era lo que estaba pensando.

-dime_ dije mirándola a los ojos, esta tenía un brillo especial que no lo había notado desde que nos había buscado, me alegra que mi amiga se encuentre feliz, le dedique una sonrisa sincera

-déjame presentarte a Emmet Marccthy –ella se voltio así Emmet- Emmet esta es la famosa bella_ dijo rose este me tomo de la mano y me la beso, tengo que admitirlo es un caballero

-un gusto

-igualmente

-y esta es Alice mi amada pixie_ dijo esta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Alice ya que esta hiso un puchero por el apodo que hace muchos años le pusimos. Emmet repitió el gesto que hizo con migo solamente que con Alice.

-Rose si te soy sincero te juro que me imagine a bella de otra forma_ dijo Emmet mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-que quieres decir Emy?_ dijo rose mientras fruncía un poco el seño. Pude escuchar unas risas escapándose de los acompañantes de Emmet. Este les mando una mirada envenenada

-quiero decir que de todas las veces que me has escribido a bella siempre me la eh imaginado algo distinta… como se dice- dijo frunciendo el ceño- chapa a la antigua

-créeme puede llegar a serlo_ dijo Alice dijo Alice escapándose una sonrisa y esta me la dedicaba

-si puede ser verdad lo que dice Ali pero en verdad ella es la persona más generosa y linda que eh conocido_ dijo rose mientras miraba y me dedicaba una sonrisa, yo se la devolví. Pude escuchar unos carraspeos por parte de los compañeros de Emmet.

-Oh pero burro de mi parte déjame presentarte a mis amigos_ dijo Emmet mientras se dirigía hacia nosotras, al parecer ya rose los conoce.

-Ben Jasper –dijo Emmet, en ese instante dio un pasa el rubio alto- déjame presentarte a Alice Brandon la mejor cardióloga en Estados Unidos- Emmet se dirigió a Alice- lo lamento pensaran que soy un tipo de stalker o algo parecido pero es que Rose me ah contado tanto de ustedes que ya las considero mi familia_ dijo mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa infantil

-tranquilo_ dijo Alice

-no hay problema_ dije

-Mucho gusto Miss Alice_ dijo Jasper agarrando con delicadeza la mano a Alice mientras le dejaba un beso en la mano mientras se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada, fue tan intimo el momento que os juro que tuve que apartar la mirada.

-y esta es Isabella Swan mejor conocida por Bella, esta es la dueña del New York Times, una gran reportera_ dijo Emmet mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, algo en ella me decía que disfrutaba de un chiste privado.

-mucho gusto bella_ dijo Japer para besar mi mano, no fue tal la conexión de Alice con él, y sinceramente me alegro por ello. Ya cuando termino de besar mi mano miro rápidamente a Alice que esta la miraba con un brillo y una sonrisa radiante.

-y Bueno por ultimo esta mi gran amigo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- este se puso rígido al instante que escucho su nombre completo, pero yo no entendía el por qué, este Emmet al mirar su reacción estallo a carcajadas, sinceramente no le encontraba la gracia, ya cuando Edward se dio cuenta que nosotras no teníamos idea de lo que hablaba se relajo. Edward se dirigió a Alice y la saludo, ya cuando estos terminaron Alice regresa rápidamente la conversación con Jasper al parecer Edward había interrumpido algo importante. Ya cuando este se dirigió hacia mí, sentí como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina, ya que esta era la reacción por su mirada.

-mucho gusto Edward Cullen_ dijo este mientras me agarraba la mano con delicadeza, sentí como si miles y miles descargas eléctricas pasaban por mi cuerpo dejando congelada en mi lugar, rápidamente los dos alzamos nuestras cabezas para vernos a los ojos para mirarnos con atención, no sé cómo paso pero rápidamente me sentí acorrala por un pozo sin fondo, lo único que captaba mi vista era sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me asían estremecer, no sé si fue por nuestro contacto, mirada o simplemente por su presencia. Ya cuando teníamos mas seis de segundos mirando el escapo de sea lo que se que estaba viendo en mi mis ojos, con dulzura este depósito un beso en mi mano, esto me hizo despertar y darme cuenta que le debía una respuesta. Alzamos nuestras miradas y mirándonos fijamente respondí

-Bella Swan el gusto es mío_ dije, este prendió como un cerillo cuando quieren fuego, así mismo apareció el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar mi voz. Dándome cuenta de que estábamos con público quite mi mano de la zulla ya que no quería ser evidente.

Me di cuenta como Emmet se llevaba a Rose para presentarles a algunos invitados, mientras que Alice se dirigía al área del bar con su acompañante, obviamente Jasper. Dirigí mi mirada alrededor del salón viendo como algunas parejas se movían al compas de la música, eso me hiso recordar en los tiempo cuando tomaba clases de danza, puede decirse que fue unas de las mejores épocas de mi vida, daba todo tipo de danza ballet, tap, jazz, moderno, tango etc. Me acuerdo perfectamente como mi padre y mi madre estaban en cada presentación, en el centro del publico sitiándose inferiores al ver que tenían una hija talentosa y que todo el mundo solo hacia elogios en mi. El recuerdo me hiso sacar una sonrisa.

-Me permite esta pieza?_ dijo una voz aterciopelada, rápidamente salgo de mi burbuja, y lo mire directo a los ojos, ERROR.

-que!?_ dije con una vos histérica esto hizo sacarle una risa a Edward.

-Me preguntaba que si me hacia el honor de invitarla en esta pieza_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa a medio lado. Rápidamente tuve que buscar un plan de escape, ya que no quería ser la niña tonta desesperada, no no no, necesito algo y que sea rápido.

- estás seguro que quieres bailar con migo?_ dije con una sonrisa burlona

- si lo estoy, estoy seguro que quieres por qué no has apartado la vista de la pista_ dijo mientras me penetraba con la mirada

-y quién te ha dicho que se bailar?- lo mire burlonamente- además puedo disfrutar del baile con tan solo verlo_ dije. En sus ojos hubo un destello

-creo que sería mil veces más emocionante sentirlo y vivirlo_ dijo tratando de hipnotizarme con la mira pero rápidamente la separe y mire hacia otro punto fijo de la habitación.

-tendré la propuesta en mente_ dije en un susurro

- esto es increíble_ susurro

- que no es creíble?_ dije mientras volvía posar mis ojos en los suyos

- es la primera vez que me rechazan-dijo mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- eso hace que me atraiga a ti…eres diferente más de lo que yo pensaba, eso me gusta_ dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-eres un engreído_ dije pensé en voz alta, BRAVO ISABELLA TE AS GANADO AL PREMIO DE LA MAS DESPISTADA…BELLA ESPERO QUE TENGAS TU DISCUROS…IDIOTA!.

-no me agrada cuando me lo dicen…pero en ti suena como un cumplido en vez de una ofensa_ dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada

- en verdad lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte…- me callo al instante en que pone uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-te perdono con una condición- yo asentí- concédeme esta pieza_ dijo con una sonrisa a medio lado, les juro que sentí que se me iba la respiración por dos segundos.

-está bien_ dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Este alzo la mano esperando a que yo la agarre, la mire unos segundo para después dejar que mi mano se junte con la suya y la mano de este me dirija a la pista de baile, donde hacía que cada de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAA**

**JAJAJJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA SABEN**

**BLA BLA BLA **

**AHHH Y SE ME OLVIDO ALLA ARRIBA **

**ESTOS PEROSONAJES NO SON MIO BLA BL ABBLA**

**FHSAKÑJFHJKSDHFKJSAHDFKJSDHFAS**

**JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO COMO LES DIJE NO EH CORREJIDO POR LO CUAL**

**SORRY!!!**

**NO ABRA AVANSES :S**

**SI LO SE DEBEN DECIR COÑO MISSCULLEN MUEVE EL FUAS AJAJAJ LO SE**

**BUENO YA SABEN NO ES OBLIGACION DEJAR REVIEWS, PERO SI LO ASEN CREEME ME APURO JAJAJAJA :D**

XOXO

MISSCULLENSWAN08


	5. Déjate Llevar

**holaaaaaa genteee**

**jajajajja ya actualiseee**

**se que abra gente q me querra matar despues que lee este cap pero**

**bueno la vida sigue**

**cjsljdchdjcjkñshacshdckshdchsdcjkhskcsbcha}**

**voy a poner aqui el linck para se imaginen mas o menos como bailan**

**ADVERTENCIA:no le agan caso a la primera imagen del video lo se es un poco loko pero despues , ahi mucho baile**

**cha cha cha**

**jajajajaj**

**en mi opinion el baile me lo imagine: como la pareja de la peliroja, con la flor en la cabeza, vestido rojo y donde bailan solos.**

**lose solo lo pasan 2 veces pero bueno estan en poder escojer cual les gustemas ;)**

.com/watch?v=MQ3Vhv1gSMU&feature=related

**xoxo**

**MissCullenSwan08**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

"Déjate Llevar"

Bella POV

La música nos envolvía, mientas que nuestros cuerpos se movía al compas de la canción, tenía que admitir que Edward baila excelente. Desde el momento en que me había agarrado la cintura para bailar no lo había mirado a los ojos, no entendía por qué ya que cuando baila sentía una seguridad en mi misma, pero con el todo era diferente.

-para ser una chica que no sabe bailar lo haces excelente_ dijo Edward, rápidamente enfoque mi mirada en la suya.

-y quien dijo que no savia?

-pero tu dijiste que…

-dije que si tu sabias que yo sé bailar-le dije a los ojos sonriéndoles- nunca dije que podía.

-bella a cada minuto pienso que no me puedes sorprender… y lo haces_ dijo mientras me deslumbraba con la mirada, al instante reconocí la música que tocaban era sway de Michael Buble, era una canción bien movida que la usan especial mente para animar las fiestas pero para mí es unas de mis preferidas para bailar. El me agarro con más fuerza la cintura, eso quiere decir me quiere poner a prueba.

Esto va a ser interesante.

Este se movió suavemente al principio, nuestros cuerpos encajaban como si fuéramos dos piezas para estar en una, era maravilloso. Sus pasos eran precisos pero a la vez fuertes y sutiles, quería moverme con más libertad pero al saber que estábamos rodeados de gente bailando no creo que sea posible.

Ya cuando la canción había terminado, paramos y le aplaudimos a la banda, la cual nos interpreto la canción. No me di cuenta cuando Edward coloca una mano en la cintura y se me acerca al oído y me susurra.

-Ceras mi compañera de baile desde este momento, bailas sorprendente_ dijo en un tono demasiado sexy para mi gusto.

-Es una orden o una invitación?_ dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona

- míralo de la manera que desees_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara

-la que desee?

-por supuesto_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, piensa que lo consiguió

-si es una obligación, olvídate y si es una invitación lo pensare- le dije imitando la sonrisa que tenia ase cinco segundas, ya que se había borrado de su cara, me acerque a su oído- además solo baile contigo porque te debía una disculpa_ le susurre

Me dirigí donde se encontraba Alice, por lo que me pareció un milagro ya que se encontraba sola, pero a la vez tan lejos. Si conocía esa mirada.

-Madame Ali la que todo lo sabe y ve, que es lo que dicen los astro hoy?_ le dije cerca del oído, asiendo que se sobresaltara.

-bella! No hagas eso y más si sabes que estoy en este estado_ dijo Alice, savia perfectamente que estado, según ella percibe lo que puede suceder, pero no le pasaba desde hace tiempo, ya que con todo esto de su trabajo me imagino que no tenía tiempo, pero me acuerdo que cuando estábamos en el instituto y en la universidad era sí.

- está bien_ le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-champan? _ dijo un mozo, lo mire a los ojos, este no me paraba de devorar con la mirada me sentía, no sé cómo, pero algo si savia estoy demasiado incomoda, en ese momento un brazo se encierra en mi cintura, savia perfectamente quien, es mi chico engreído, pero eso resto importancia en el momento en que el mozo se dio cuenta quien era, se puso demasiado pálido, creí que se iba a desmayar pero no, solo agacho la mirada, no se como pero Edward me entrego una champan a mí y luego el cogió una, y se fue como si estuviera huyendo de la policía o algo parecido.

Miles de preguntas se formaron en la cabeza, ¿Quién rayos es Edward Culle? ¿Por qué lo cuidan como si fuera la joya más preciada? ¿Por qué me protege como si fuera de su propiedad más que ni siquiera lo conozco? ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Jasper, Emmet y Edward? ¿Rose con quien rayos se metió?¿Emmet en verdad dice ser quien es?...me estaba empezando a alarmar, vi como la periodista que hay en mi está saliendo a flote y según ella en estos momentos me está diciendo que aquí hay gato encerrado.

-bella-escuche como me llamaban a la lejanía pero no podía concentrarme, esto me preocupaba más de la que debía, me sentía mareada- bella!- ok estaba dando yo vueltas o era la habitación.-BELLA_ grito Alice más fuerte.

Alce mi mirada y ahí estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. Mirándome fijamente como si esperaran a que me callera o algo parecido.

-saben creo que ya regresare al hotel, no me encuentro muy bien que digamos_ dije mirando a Alice y a Rose. Rápidamente dirijo la mirada hacia los chicos

-Emmet fue un gusto en conocerte en verdad, y perdona por el percance_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-tranquila bella, el gusto fue realmente mío-mostrando una sonrisa sincera-por cierto bailas excelente, eh visto cuando bailabas con Edward_ sonreí con timidez mientras se me sonrojaba violentamente.

-OH pero es que no saben?_ dijo Alice

-cierto se me olvido decirte em_ se dirigió rose a Emmet

-que cosa?_ intervino Edward

-Bella es una gran bailarina ha ganado muchos torneos ella es WAO, es que a veces cuando me acuerdo me siento tan orgullosa_ dijo rose mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, fingiendo ser mama. Rápidamente le golpee con mi sobre en su costilla para que me soltara

-gracias mama, ya me voy- me dirigía asía Jasper-un placer conocerte Jasper

-el gusto es mío bella_ dijo con un movimiento en la cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia donde se suponía que estaba Edward, pero al parecer decidió desaparecer.

-y Edward?_ les dije a los chicos, Emmet se toco la nariz, tic nervioso, va a mentirme. Que es lo que están escondiendo?

-esta ablando con algunas personas_ dijo en un tono sombrío

-bueno- dije mirando el piso, no sé porque pero quería que estuviera aquí-si lo ven díganle que me fui, fue un gusto conocerlo y que lamento no ser su compañera por lo que resta de la velada_ dije con una sonrisa

Ya en la recepción fui donde el mozo que tenía mi gabardina.

-disculpe

-si señorita?

-vengo por mi gabardina

-oh si dígame su nombre

-Isabella Swan

-espere

Entro como un cuarto, me imagino que hay guarda los abrigos, este salió con mi gabardina blanca.

-gracias_ dije en susurro y una sonrisa.

Me lo puse enseguida hacia un frio espantoso, había salido del hotel estando en la entrada, todo era hermoso de noche, me sorprendí ver las estrellas, no tenia palabras para explicar lo bien que me sentía al mirar el cielo, rose tenía razón en la noche es otro cuento, enseguida me recordé algo importante.

-mierda_ susurre, por supuesto la único que se savia la dirección del hotel, era rose, esto no es justo.

-problemas?_ dijo una voz atrás mío

-Edward no seas metiche _dije sin ni siquiera voltearme, pero ya no era necesario el ya estaba afrente mío, con su gabardina negra.

-te voy a acompañar_ dijo mirándome a los ojos

-y quien ha dicho que necesito ayuda_ trate de sonar fuerte, pero no pude resistirme a la mueca en mis labios

-bella…

-está bien, bueno tal vez necesito ayuda con la dirección, pero no es…

-nada de eso bella vamos_ dijo mientras me enseñaba su brazo, un gesto para que lo tomara.

-no pienso montarme en un carro con un desconocido_ le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, pero muy en el fondo savia que lo decía seriamente

-y quien dijo que vamos en carro?_ me devolvió la sonrisa

-ah no?_ dije con la cejas alzadas

-no

-entonces por donde vamos

-vamos por el parque si lo cruzas todo llegas al frente del hotel_ dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero yo no mi cara se puso seria al instante.

-como sabes en que hotel me hospedo?_ lo mire a los ojos en alguna señal de nervios, para ver si sería capaz de mentirme.

-me lo dijo Emmet_ fue tal la sorpresa, ya que no me imaginaba esa respuesta, parpadee varias veces para luego sonreírle.

-bueno si es así, vamos_ le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, tan sola pensar que estaré con Edward solos, me pone nerviosa muy nerviosa, es que las atracción que teníamos mutuamente era tal. Cuando cogió su brazo para irnos, la ráfaga de electricidad nos hizo visita nuevamente pero esta vez mas fuerte como si nuestros cuerpos están consientes de que estamos solos dirigiéndonos hacia una lugar donde me imagino por la hora no debe haber nadie, bueno ruego por qué no deba haber nadie.

Estábamos en silencio, no era ese tipo incomodo en el cual tienes la urgencia de hablar, este era el cómodo, agradable, el cual no necesitas hablar y solo tenias que disfrutar la compañía del uno al otro. Ya en la mitad del parque había una gran fuente, me quede viéndola unos segundos hasta que ciento que Edward se detiene y me voltea para que esté al frente suyo, para que nos miremos fijamente, no sé cuánto tiempo teníamos así pero no me cansaba sus ojos eran tan expresivos pero había un matiz de misterio en su mirada, pero no me puede concentrar en ello ya que Edward me había agarrado por la cintura y con la otra mano busco la mía…espera que pretendía.

-Edward no hay música_ le dije con una sonrisa

-y quien dice que la necesitamos_ me dijo con una sonrisa a medio lado, me quito el aliento.

-eres extraño

-y tu única_ dijo, me sonroje al instante agache la mirada

-sabes lo que más me gusta de ti-dijo, alzando mi barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara, esto hace que el color cereza que tenía en la cara sea un rojo potente-tu sonrojo, aunque hoy

a sido escaso_ dijo con la misma sonrisa que quito el aliento…y hay está de nuevo me la quito

-a veces no me agrada

-y eso por qué?

-creo que a veces siento que me delata_ dije cada vez mas sonrojada, diablos

-pero eso hace ver la persona que en verdad eres?

-y como es esa persona?

-eres dulce, fuerte, agradable, no eres esa la que se esconde en una máscara de inseguridad, eres única-rio- yo nunca lee dicho esto a nadie en verdad me sorprende, pero es como si quisiera que estés junto a mí, quiero protegerte, verte reír, quiero todo bien para ti pero…_lo calle en ese momento

-tú no sabes por las cosas que eh pasado, ni siquiera me conoces, por qué piensas que soy todo eso lo que has dicho?_ dije con la voz entrecortada

-por tus ojos

-pero…

-solo sigue tus instintos esta noche, se la bella que eres_ dijo en un susurro, nuestros estaban tan cerca, nuestras frentes se pegaban, escuchábamos nuestras reparaciones, todo era un sueño, no pude pensar, pero lo tenía claro, me dejare llevar.

-Edward_ dije en un susurro

- solo déjate_ dijo, no sé si fue el o yo el que no lo aguanto más y nos besamos, el contacto con nuestros labios nos hiso estremecer, sus labios eran seguros en los míos, cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, sentí como se ejercitaba mi respiración, por acto seguido su lengua roso delicadamente mi labio pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso, yo con gusto se lo concedí, esta era la verdadera pasión, no el de jóvenes el que yo me daba con Jacob, no esa no, esta es diferente, única. Su aliento me enloquecía y no tenía idea del porque pero a la vez quería mas y mas, tenía un leve presentimiento de que nunca me cansaría de ellos y que serian siempre así, con la misma pasión y dulzura. Creo que este es el beso que mis labios proclamaban hace tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos nos pedían a gritos aire, por lo cual nos tuvimos que separar.

-Bella…

Nuestras respiración regresaron a la normalidad, y yo quería mas.

- Shhhh _ Dije mientras volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios, era tan perfecto el momento que no importara lo que pasara, en verdad nunca espere que esto sucediera, pero parece que el destino me tenía algo preparado.

Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, este me hechizo con sus grandes ojos verdes como los de un felino. Alzo mi mano y me acaricio mi mejilla.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco_ Dijo mientras me daba castos besos en los labios.

-Lo mismo digo_ Dije mientras agarraba la pluma de mi pequeño sobre.

-Dame tu mano_ Dije con una sonrisa.

Este me lo dio gustoso, sabía que pensaba que le daría mi numero de celular, sonreí ante la idea.

Muy delicadamente le dibuje un corazón arriba del dedo pulgar, cuando termine me pare y puse mis manos en su cara, lo bese con todo el afecto y cariño que sentía en el momento.

-Me voy Edward_ Dije desconcertándolo.

-¡¿Qué?¡ Adonde te vas?_ Dijo confundido.

-Edward esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, no nos conocemos, y mira hasta donde hemos llegado- Dije con un sonrojo mientras sonreía levemente- Quiero ver si el destino te pondrá en mi camino.

-bella pase lo pase_ dijo mientras se paraba y me atraía a él con sus brazos en mi cintura- se que desde ahora eres parte de mi vida ya que esta noche es especial

-esta es nuestra noche en parís_ dije mientras le depositaba un corto beso, y me soltaba de su agarre

-hasta luego Edward _ dije sin voltearme

-nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, no te dejare ir_ dijo en voz alta para q escuchara, esas palabras me asieron sonreís gire mi cabeza para verlo sobre el hombre y sonreí, este me respondió con un gran sonrisa

Nunca me olvidare de esta noche, en Paris.

Edward POV

Vi como su silueta se alejaba del parque, me sentí verdaderamente feliz no lo puedo negar, ella es todo lo que he deseado en una mujer. Pero no savia nada de ella.

Rápidamente saco mi celular marco el numero que se que me serviría, al primer timbrazo contesta. No lo dejare que hable.

-Jared habla Edward Anthony Masen Cullen necesito que me hagas un favor y lo necesito para mañana lo antes posible-dije con una sonrisa- necesito que me averigües todo sobre Isabella Swan, de New York, es la dueña de New York Time.

-Antes del atardecer lo tendrá todo Sr.

-así espera, buenas noches.

A veces ser importante tiene sus privilegios.

* * *

**ya se yase soy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy mala**

**jajajajajjaja**

**ya empese el cap 5 les dejo adelanto**

**by the way: no son mios los personajes son de SM bla bla bla**

**no es necerio q manden reviews pero saben me apuro si lo hace bla bla bla**

**jajjajajajaja**

**CAP#5**

_"-Bella bella saldré con Jasper y Rose con Emmet, te molestaría si sales sola por Paris?_ dijo Alice"_

_"__-El mejor lugar para una persona insegura, es el puerto, es el mejor lugar para pensar y para ver el atardecer_ dijo la camarera"_

_"__-bella te gustaría ir a mi bote para ver el atardecer?_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa amable"_

_"__- se que ustedes esconden, algo no se que es, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi_ dije mirándolo a los ojos"_

**_jojojojojojojoj_**

**_los deje con las ganassss lo seeeeee_**

**_jajajajjajajajjaajjaja_**

**_lamentablemente no esta terminado me cojera un dia o dos ....ya saben los reviews hacen que misscullen se mueva escribiendo_**

**_xoxo_**

**_MIssCullenSwan08_**


	6. Dulce Encuentro

HOLISSS HOLISSS

SE QUE ME MERESCO IRME A LA CARCEL POR DEJARLAS

TIEMPO SIN actualizar

sorry en cerio

jijiji

jshdfkahfkahfkashfkjsdhfkjs

bueno la cuestion no es esa la cosa es q lo logre

wujuuuuu

jajaja bueno espero q les guste no es obligacion que me mande reviews pero saben que eso me motiva

bueno estoy castiga por lo cual creo q eso ara que escriba mas

jijij

pero bueno la cosa es lo de siempre no son mios los personajes bla bla bla si no de stephanie mayer bla bla bla

jijiji

con mucho cariño MissCullenSwan08

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Bella POV

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol tocar mi cara, me quede unos segundos viendo la habitación, hasta que me vinieron los recuerdo de la noche anterior, tan solo recordar me hacia sonreír y sonrojarme a la vez, mientras me tapa con la manta en el momento. Sinceramente no sé cómo fue que llegamos a eso, pero en algo que si estaba segura es que nunca, nunca lo olvidaría. Las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron estrepitosamente haciendo que pegara un salto del susto. Me destape lentamente para solo dejar mis ojos, y hay paradas una alado de la otra estaban, mis dos amigas con cara de euforia. Trague en seco.

-eh buenos días?_ dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-bella no tienes algo que contarnos?_ dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si bella tal vez no se que fue eso, ese baile, sabes que no lo haces desde hace tiempo, además Edward Cullen está muerto por ti_ dijo como la con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me estremecí.

-nada que ver, que están ablando_ dije volviendo la cara para mirar otro lado

-eres tan mala mintiendo_ dijo Alice

-hay ya, está bien, no quiero que me obliguen- sonreí- mas que estoy sumamente feliz para que me estropeen.

- LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA_ dijo Alice mientras salta en mi cama y empieza a saltar en ella, se quedo quieta y puso en cuclillas, me miro fijamente.

-habla ya!_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Definitivamente que no les pude ocultar nada por lo cual les conté todo. al principio empezaron a gritar histéricas luego, me tiraron una almohada por que según ellas las tuve que despertar, si ellas llegaron primero que yo, si lo se patético. Y luego empezaron como a programar una segunda cita, de hay me quede paralizada.

-NO ROSE, NO

-que, por qué?

-no lo conozco, no sé nada de el además solo llevábamos una noche, sabes que yo jamás eh sido así, solo sucedió me deje llevar, Por dios ni siquiera sé si lo voy a volver a ver_ dije histérica.

-pero rose le puede decir a Emm…

-NO, y esa es mi decisión se acabo_ dije, Salí de la cama para ir directamente al baño, me desvestí y deje la regadera prendida para poner el agua tibia, me puse una bata, me lave los diente para luego mirarme fijamente al espejo. En verdad esta Alice hizo un cambio drástico en mí, no era la misma bella de New York, esa bella jamás dejaría que le tocaran su cabellera hasta la cintura, pero la nueva bella tiene el pelo hasta la espalda con capaz largas, una galluza a un lado. Mi cuerpo era como el de cualquiera mujer, tenía unas que otras curvas, pero a la vez muy pronunciadas, pecho promedio, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños. Flaca, tengo que admitirlo me veía bien.

Ya cuando decidí salir de mis pensamientos me fui directo a la ducha, deje que el agua tocara mi espalda, tratando de relajarme, pero cuando pienso que lo he logrado, pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido ayer en la noche no sé por qué ni cómo ni en qué momento, se clavo tan profundo en mis huesos causando una sensación en el momento en que estaba con él, me sentía protegida, deseada, y mucho sentimientos mas que no le encontraba explicación ni nombre. El no sabe lo que me causo, creo que ni yo sé.

El no sabe lo que le ha hecho a mi corazón.

Rápidamente me desasí de esa idea, por dios bella que te sucede, estaba paranoica. Me bañe lo más rápido posible no quería, ya que si algo aprendí es que nada es para siempre, por lo que sé que no, solo fue un viaje con mis amigas, para darnos un aire a nuestras vidas monótonas, luego regresaremos y retomaremos lo que hemos dejado en New York, dudo mucho que eso cambie.

Además yo porque tengo que pensar en Edward, solo fue una noche para que…

-BELLA TE VAS CONVERTIR EN PASITA SAL DE HAY QUE TE TENGO QUE ARRGLAR Y DECIR ALGO_ grito Alice

Decidí dejar mi mente en blanco. Me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño. En sima de la cama había un vestido veraniego azul oscuro lo más probable que me llegue al muslo, de mangas hasta los codos, sencillo y bonito. Me gusto. Deje que Alice me arrastrara hasta la cómoda que había en una esquina de la habitación, para que empezara ha arreglar. Me pregunto qué haríamos hoy, lo más posible que es que fuéramos ha conocer parís, sinceramente yo quiero ir a un museo, pero si Alice se opone para ir de compras, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para qu…

-bella?_ dijo alice

-hmm?_ dije con los ojos cerrado, arrastrada por mis pensamientos

-puedo pedirte un favor en nombre de rose y mío?

- y por qué rose no lo pide contigo?

-por que es una cobarde_ dijo en un susurro

- es que acaso muerdo?_ dije con una sonrisa

-no bueno lo que pasa es que, mira, es que lo que sucede, es…

-para, para- me incorpore para mirarla a los ojos- Alice Brandom nerviosa?_ dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-oh ya cállate, lo que te iba a decir es que Jasper me invito a salir hoy_ dijo con una gran sonrisa

- espero que ellas dicho que si verdad?

-claro_ dijo aun más alegre

-me alegro amiga, pero dime cual es ese favor?

-es que saldré con Jasper y Rose con Emmet, te molestaría si sales sola por Paris?_ dijo Alice, dijo con sus ojos esperanzados.

-Alice un día solo no me va a matar_ dije con una sonrisa para calmarla

-pero bella si no querías salir solo yo puedo cans…

-quieres ir?

-sí pero…

-sabes que me puedo cuidar sola verdad?

-sí pero…

-NADA- le dije seriamente- iras y luego me contaras con lujo de detalle todo lo que a pasado- le sonreí, vi como una sombra al otra lado de la habitación, mi puerta estaba entre abierta- y para ti mismo rose_ grite, mientras escuchaba un golpe sordo , lo mas seguro es que se cayó.

-bueno está bien, gracias bella_ dijo Alice volviendo a que yo captara su atención.

-sabes que no es ningún problema- luego me acorde de algo- pero si no vamos a salir, porque me arreglas?

-porque uno no sabe lo que puede pasar- me dijo mientras me guiñaba- bueno iré a mi habitación a arreglar, por cierto, usa las bailarinas blancas_ dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mientras me cambiaba me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo, en verdad me veía bien, Alice me maquillo de una forma muy natural nada del otro mundo, mientras que mi pelo aliso todo. Ya cuando tenía todo me dedique a salir, me di cuenta que en la dos habitaciones de mis amigas estaban cerradas por lo cual agarre una hoja cortesía del hotel y empecé a escribir en el.

_Rose y Alice_

_Ya me fui, diviértanse demasiado, me van a contar todo después, lo más seguro es que coma en una cafetería, y me la pasare vagabundeando por parís, las quiero pórtense bien. Y un consejo para cada una: Alice, no agobies a Jasper y Rose, no deje que la regla* controle tu genio._

_Ta Tai_

_Bella_

Salí del hotel para tratar de pensar todo mucho mejor, trataba de que no se me escapara ningún detalle, todo era muy confuso, no tenía ni idea como fue que sucedió me vino pequeños fragmentos de aquella noche.

Nunca había sido tan abierta a un hombre y menos con un desconocido que a mi parecer guarda muchos secretos, pero ese no es el caso, la cosa es que no podía tener mis ideas en orden, hasta que cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezó a reclamar por comida.

Mi vista se dirigió a la cafetería al frente de la calle. Mire ambos lados de la calle y la cruzando la calle. Era muy simple la cafetería no era nada parecido a un Starbucks o algo por el estilo, era como más simple tenía unas sillas afuera, como para darle un toque de la antigua Francia tengo que, me gusta.

Sin pensarlo me senté en una de las sillas afuera, tratando de dejar mi mente divagar, hasta que me atendieron

- Bienvenue dans notre petit coin que voulez-vous commande?_ (Bienvenida a nuestra pequeña esquina ¿que desea ordenar?)

- très bon ... J'ai décidé pour l'instant mais je pourrais apporter cappuccino _ ( buenas… en verdad no me eh decidido por ahora pero me podría traer cappuccino)

- pas de problème _ (no hay problema)

-Merci_ ( gracias)

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando a mí al rededor. Todo era muy irreal hay veces que me imagino que la bella esta en otro mundo paralelo sentada un escritorio en la reunión semanal que siempre tenemos pero no estoy aquí en parís en una cafetería con una hermosa vista y pensado que si lo que paso anoche fue un sueño pero no.

No lo fue.

Seguía metida en mi burbuja justo en el momento en que la mesera vino con mi capuchino.

- J'espère que vous allez profiter de votre séjour à Paris _ dijo la mesera (espero que este disfrutando su estadía en parís)

- je vous remercie beaucoup si _ dije(si muchas gracias)

La camarera se me quedo mirando un largo tiempo ya que me encontraba medio ida

- Le meilleur endroit pour une personne insécure, est le port, est le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir et regarder le coucher du soleil _ (El mejor lugar para una persona insegura, es el puerto, es el mejor lugar para pensar y para ver el atardecer) dijo la camarera

- que dites-vous? -(por que lo dices)

- Why Note vendeja dans vos yeux vous donner quelque chose pour vous de trouver le quai -(por qué se nota en tu mirada vendeja darte algo para que encuentres el muelle) se fue un momento a e  
Dentro pero en ese mismo momento regreso un tipo de folleto

- Il s'agit d'une carte pour trouver le quai que je vous recommande d'aller vers 4:30, croyez-moi toutes vos questions seront effacés -(este un mapa para que encuentre el muelle te recomiendo que vallas alrededor de las 4:30 créeme todo tus dudas serán despejadas)

-Merci- dije(gracias)

Me quede pensando porque no ir, me tome mi capuchino y mire el folleto que estaba alado de la taza, una vez más me hago la pregunta.

¿por que no ir?

Estaba sola por parís mis mejores amigas tenían una cita tendría que aprovechar este tipo de oportunidades nunca las tengo cuando esta Alice cerca, por lo cual es hora de ir y hacer lo que verdaderamente me agrada.

Al principio cuando me pagué y me despedí de la mesera fui caminando de vez en cuando resabia piropos y me sonrojaba como un tomate estaba dando vueltas, con el mapa en mis manos y preguntando a alguna persona la dirección del muelle.

No me había dado cuenta cuando llegue estaba sentada al frente del mar suspirando y dando vueltas a toda esta situación Edward, el misterio de Emmet... Absolutamente todo mi vida, mis amigas, mi trabajo, parís, Jacob, mi familia.

Había llegado al muelle como a las 2:30 y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 4:30 y fue ahí donde empezó el espectáculo.

Me quede maravillada con el atardecer y tenía razón la mesera todas mis dudas quedaron despejadas por completo.

Me quede hay unos minutos mas cuando estuve preparada para seguir con mi paseo se me hacia la idea muy tentadora de ver parís de noche.  
Pero justo en el momento en me hacia la idea de pararme una sombra alado mío me tapo los pocos rayos del sol que me daban en mi cara por el atardecer, levemente me giro y al darme cuento era un hombre y no cual cualquier hombre si no el que me estuvo en mi mente todo el día.

El mismísimo Edward Cullen

-Tengo el leve presentimiento de que me has seguido Cullen- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mantener la vista al frente.

-Para nada al contrario acabo de bajar de mi yate y te encuentro aquí esperando me -dijo con una perfecta sonrisa torcida

Lo mire con los ojos en blanco

-Claro que no-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entonces tienes razón- dijo mientras se acercaba mirándome a los ojos a unos pocos centímetros cerca de mí, no me di cuenta cuando se sentó alado mío.

Solo pude tragar y responder.

El idiota me había deslumbrado.

-Que cosa?- dije apenas en un susurro

-que estas aquí por el destino por que como te dije anoche no te dejaría ir tan fácil mente_ dijo mientras me plantaba un beso que me dejo sin aliento hasta, no pude resistir elevar mis manos hasta su cuello y atrayéndolo más a mí, la punta de mis dedos daban pequeños círculos en su cabellos. Pero en si el beso fue lo que más me deslumbro  
sentí como la punta de su lengua pedía permiso para que danzara con la mía. Fue tan grandiosa la sensación como la de anoche. De pronto el oxigeno abandono nuestros cuerpos, ya que este es un aviso para separarnos.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron el tenia en aquella mirada un brillo muy potente que me deslumbraba haciendo que se me olvidara respirar.

-bella te gustaría ir a mi bote para ver lo que queda del atardecer?_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa a medio lado.

-porque tendría que aceptar?_ dije siguiéndole el juego

-porque no dejare que te escapes como la ultima vez jovencita, esta vez no- me dijo como si estuviera planeando algo, es sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo travieso- esta vez dejaremos a un lado tu filosofía y dejaremos paso a los sentimientos que nos embarcan_ dijo en el momento que me tomo de sorpresa agarrándome y colgándome de su hombro como un costal de papas.

-EDWARD CULLEN SI NO ME VAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE RECORDARAS EL MOMENTO DONDE BELLA SWAN TE DEJO SIN DESENDENCIA_ le dije gritando desde su espalda ya que tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de no mariarme.

Sentí como subía a un obstáculo, y me dejaba en el piso hay fue donde mi di cuenta q estábamos en un yate…y que yate

No era ostentoso como los de los famosos pero si clásico y moderno. Pero todo eso se esfumo cuando de repente me acorde quien me tarjo.

-como te atreves?_ dije enojada hasta la punta de las orejas

-te vez extraordinariamente sexy cuando estas enojada- dijo mientras me agarraba por la cintura y le asía un tipo de seña al capitán para que empezáramos a zarpar, no me di cuenta pero me tenia agarrada desde el cuello tocando mi cuello y haciendo que se inclinaran mas a el- y tienes un sonrojo que hace que te veas mas adorable aun_ esas palabras las decía a tan solo unos centímetros de mi boca, que cuando las pronuncio rozo mis labios.

No lo pude soportar y acorte la distancia que teníamos. Fue un beso feroz de hambre nunca en mi vida había dado este tipo de besos tipo novela…pero fue lo mejor

Y yo lo repetiría.

Nos alejamos y no dude en regalarle un gran sonrisa juguetona

-y ahora que esta caída por mis encantos, espero que sea de su agrado la hermosa vista que tiene a sus espaldas_ dijo mientras que sus manos tocaban mis hombros y me hacia girar para ver la maravillosa vista que tenia al frente…era casi irreal…en si el momento lo era.

Yo en un yate, con el hombre que puso patas para arriba en una noche mi mundo, viendo el atardecer y el agarrándome desde la cintura todo en si.

Era irreal

Me ayudo a sentarme en un sillón que estaba hay, prácticamente me sentó en cima suyo. Deje a un lado el cielo para mirar sus ojos. Seguía teniendo ese brillo cuando me miraba, pero había mas, era como una pequeña sombra en todo ese bosque que tenia por ojos. De ahí me volvió a entrar las sospechas

¿Quién es realmente Edward Cullen?

-Edward?_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-dime mi sol_ dijo mientras jugaba con mis dedos, entre lanzándolos con los míos, me dio un hermosa sonrisa… pero tenía que despejarme, tenía que saber.

-que escondes?_ dije en un susurro como para mi misma, pero preciso para que lo escuchara

Justo en el momento se tenso como una roca, pero retomo rápidamente ese aire de tranquilidad.

-un gran cariño, que cada momento que paso contigo se incrementa en mas- dijo mirándome a los ojos- por eso lo esconda para no hacerme daño a mi mismo…pero ya no lo haré de todas maneras ya estás aquí conmigo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa eso me dejo anonada por un gran rato pero sabía que había más.

Aquella sombra oscura se incremento, hubo un pequeño tic cuando me dijo eso no pareciera que mintiera porque me miro directamente a los ojos, pero cuando termino esa sombra seguía hay.

Por lo cual algo más escondía.

Pero quién era yo para decirle que me lo dijera, tal vez un amor de verano, o lo más posible pasajero, o una simple aventura.

No lo se pero de todas maneras había algo en la mirada que me hacia ser querida.

Eso me agrado.

Lo mire a los ojos como él me devolvió la mirada. Le sonreí. Le di un beso que transmitió el cariño y el agradecimiento de sus palabras. El me lo devolvió contento.

Pero tenía que decírselo.

- se que escondes, algo no sé que es, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dije mirándolo a los ojos- si no lo quieres hacer lo comprenderé, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos.

-sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero presiento que si te o digo saldrás huyendo, ya que se que no eres como las demás._ dijo en un pequeño susurro besando nuestras manos entre lazadas.

-porque lo dices?_ dije tratando de encontrarme con su mirada

-porque, todo debe ser a su debido tiempo_ dijo encontrando su mirada con la mía

No lo forzaría, porque con el tiempo tal vez consiga algo… pero con lo que estoy preocupada ahora es con el sentimiento que estoy sintiendo.

Que con el tiempo se que será otra cosa.

Edward POV

Luego de haber dejado a bella en el hotel, tuve que viajar rápidamente a mi país ya que tenía un mensaje de mi padre que requería mi presencia. Ya cuando estaba en el yet. Me puse a pensar todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

A la primera hora de la mañana amanecía de mal humor por todo lo que había ocurrido. Especialmente estaba enojado con migo mismo por haber dejado que bella se saliera con la suya, y la deje ir. Por lo cual ese día le dije a mis guarda espaldas que se tomara en el y solo me lleve a Daniel y Damon para que me acompañara mientras iba a navegar. Estuve todo el día con el olor de bella y recordándola… no era normal

Esto nunca me pasaba.

Cuando me canse y decidí regresar al muelle me encuentro con la mejor sorpresa de mi vida, hay a algunos pasos de mi estaba bella mirando el atardecer concentra. Estaba hermosa con ese pequeño vestido y todo al natural de ella. No contuve y salte del yate para por ella Daniel y Damon habían hecho ademán de seguirme pero lo pare rápidamente diciendo que ahora regresaba. Cuando estuve alado suyo ella se voltio. Ella dijo que si la perseguía pero no, no fue así. Esta mañana cuando había recibido su expediente me di cuenta que ella era tan honesta y generosa que tan solo leer sentía como mi pecho se incrementaba.

No lo soporte y la lleve a mi yate le dije a Damon para que zarpara y así lo hizo. La bese más de lo que debería, vimos el amanecer, todo con ella

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan libre y tan feliz alado de una persona.

Pero en el momento en que me pregunto que escondía, me embargo un sentimiento de culpa por no decirle pero tenia miedo que se alejara. Por lo cual esquive su pregunta. Ella dijo que podía confiar en ella y no tenia duda de ello pero no era el momento.

Justo cuando seguí perdido en mis memorias. Me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado.

Baje rápidamente montándome al auto blindado, seguido por los guardaespaldas.

Llegue a casa y rápidamente me dirijo a el despacho de mi padre, donde lo encontré en su sillón al frente de la chimenea donde solo se podía ver sus labios y no podía verse su cara.

-Padre?_ dije con la fuerza en la voz donde le demostraba el hombre que el era y crio.

-hijo que gusto verte, por favor no te muevas pero tengo algo que decirte- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- estoy enfermo y es hora de que te hagas cargo.

-padre no deberías decir esas cos..

-suficiente sabes que tengo esta enfermedad desde hace un año y es hora de hacérselos saber a los demás- dijo con una pequeña mueca, pero de pronto sonrió- pero cambiando el tema hijo, quien es Isabella Swan

* * *

holaaaaa espero q les haya gustado jijiji los deje picadoss ah? 1515

bueno ta tai

este cap se merese reviews

si no que mal jajaja


End file.
